Pure Magic
by Nikitam
Summary: Regina and Emma find that signing paperwork, can lead to amazing experiences, and unexpected surprises... Swan Queen
1. Chapter 1

She opened her eyes, and looked at the woman next to her. Instantly, she couldn't help but smile.

_Finally_

Emma was hers. All hers.

Gently, the former Evil Queen put her hand on the blonde's face, revealing a beautiful serene expression. For the first time since Daniels death, Regina felt that tingle down her spine. She felt that unexplainable bundle of emotions burn inside her and fill fer system. She felt vulnerable. And she loved it -not that she'd ever admit it-. Being the fierce mayor was great, but at the end of the day even the intimidating woman needed to let her guard down and give into her boiling desire for love and romance.

Emma took a deep breath. She could still smell Regina's perfume. She opened her eyes, stretched her arms, and smiled. She tucked her hands under her pillow and gazed into her lovers eyes for a few seconds.

"Good morning" she heard a voice saying.

Before she could answer, the brunette leaned in to kiss her. When their lips locked, they pulled closer to each other. Their bodies became one. They moved with unstoppable rhythm. It was pure magic. They started out slow. Gently moving towards each other. But as their bodies came together, their pace quickened. Regina pulled away.

"No. I want to take you on a date first. I don't want this to be just sex"

"I can't believe this is finally happening. We are finally happening." Emma leaned forward, kissed the brunette on her forehead and turned to lie on her back, looking at the ceiling. "Last night was amazing though. Just so you know"

"I _do_ know. I was there too remember?" replied Regina in a sexy voice, looking at her lover with a look filled with desire. "Not exactly how most of my business meetings go"

"Good God do I hope so." chuckled Emma, attempting to pull Regina into another round of last night's game. "I thought I told you... I want to show you that I want us to be more than... this..." "Mmmh, I know you do..." mumbled the savior, kissing her Queen all over "... so can we just..." "God do you make this hard for me" interrupted Regina, looking up and then closing her eyes, as if to avoid showing her lover how much she wanted to fuck her brains out. "But not until you know, _really know_, that I'm serious about you..."

**The Previous Night**

The two women were working late in Regina's home office, just finishing up some paperwork. They'd shared a few suggestive glances in the previous hours, but neither dared mention anything. They both felt it, but each waited for the other to make the first move.

1 a.m. and they were still working. The Mayor signed a file and handed it to the sheriff. Their hands touched. It was only a mere few seconds, but both women felt something.

_Something._

Emma pulled away nervously. She shoved the file in a cardboard box, and quickly got up. _What had just happened? _She hadn't felt that way in a long time –if ever-

The blonde just kept walking and shoved the box into the first cupboard that got in her way. The liquor cabinet. At that point she was so disoriented she didn't even notice. She turned around to face the woman behind her. "Wh-" She tilted her head.

"What just happened there? Do you feel for me what I feel for you? If you do why haven't you goddamn said anything? I mean, even if you did right now I don't know … What do we do? What about Henry? He'll be so confused and…" Regina chuckled at Emma's nervous rant. She looked adorable when she got like that.

The blonde blushed as Regina got up from her desk and walked towards her. "Shhh" she whispered, placing her index finger on Emma's mouth. "We'll figure it all out one step at a time. But right now, I know this is where I need to be…" and at the end of that sentence, the former Evil Queen removed her finger from Emma's lips, and replaced it with her own luscious red lips.

They leaned into the kiss with passion, the sheriff's hand on the back of the older woman's head. Regina's lips left Emma's, as they slid down to kiss her jaw, neck and her chest. Emma let out a soft moan, and took in a deep breath.

The two womens bodies were connected in every inch of their being. They were moving with amazing rhythm together, and Regina's arms wrapped around Emma like she hadn't been touched like that before. Emma pulled back, pushing Regina against a wooden bookcase, causing the piece of furniture to lose its stability for a second. The mayor raised an eyebrow and gave the blonde a seductive smirk.

"Like it rough, do we dear?" questioned Her Majesty, the smirk still on her face, "Well, I can play dirty too Miss Swan..." she concluded. Grabbing Emma and turning the tables on their positions, she pinned her lover's hands on the bookcase cupboard above her. And so they went on...

Neither of them had ever been loved like that. It wasn't lust. It was pure desire and love. They didn't want each other's bodies. They wanted -_they needed_- each other.

"Why don't we... take this... upstairs?" comes a sultry voice opposite Emma. "Oh God yes! I thought you'd never ask" panted the -extremely turned on- blonde. And so, Regina pulled herself away, grinning at the woman in front of her, and led the way up the stairs, to the bedroom.

When they reached the door, Regina pulled off Emma's tank top and pushed her onto her bed. Undoing the buttons on her blouse, the brunette joined the woman she'd spent months fantasizing about.

As Regina climbed on top of the savior, she realised that every dream, every fantasy, every hope she'd ever had of ending up with the woman she loved, was fianlly coming true. It was magical.

That night, followed indescribable sex. Regina's eyes turned purple every time she reached an orgasm, and God did Emma love that. The two women went for hours, every kiss, every move being totally unique, but equally amazing.

Present Day

"I'll pick you up at eight tonight okay? Wear something nice. We're going dancing" said Regina kissing Emma goodbye at the front door. When the door shut the Queen leaned her back against it, biting her bottom lip and slowly sliding to the floor. She grinned full of bliss. If love was a weakness.. She was willing to take the fall...


	2. First Dates

"Please Mary Mar-...Mom...Can you keep Henry tonight? I have a date..."

"With Regina? Really?"

"Yes! Just please let me have this night to myself... I really think she might be _the one_... Like... my true love"

Emma was practically on her knees begging her mom to babysit for her. And Mary Margaret was beyond astonished. Emma? Saying that she found true love? What the blonde once considered -in her words - "Sappy, time-consuming, fairytale idiocy", she now claimed to have found? Wow.. Maybe she really was in love. But with Regina? Had the former Evil Queen really changed that much? Never had she seen her daughter, the guarded sheriff, beg for something...Let alone concerning love...

"Oh okay... Fine, but you be careful alright? I know you think Regina has changed but with her... Well you never know..."

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Oh My God, I have to go pick out my outfit! Thank you! Just... Thanks really! I owe you one Big Time!" said Emma, jumping from what was a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

"Bye kid!" Emma said to Henry, who was sitting on the Charmings' bed, on the top floor. "See you later!" she kissed his forehead and went home.

As she was rummaging through her closet to find something decent to wear she received a text message. She read: "Pack a small suitcase. We're leaving for the weekend. Regina" .

Emma was now shaking with the same mixture of excitement and nervousness as before, only now she had more to plan. And so she started carefully picking out her clothes for their trip to come.

Regina was more of a... _femme... _woman. She used her Friday morning to go to her hairdresser, manicurist, and aesthetician. The Mayor made sure she looked perfect in every possible way. After all, even the Evil Queen got nervous. Because, she as well, had a gut feeling that she'd found true love. And this time, nothing was going to stand in the way of her happy ending.

She started with her makeup. Since she didn't want that much focus on her eyes, she decided to do something simple. A simple brown smoky eye, to bring out her eye color and shape. With her lips, she wanted to be generous. Starting with a simple red lip liner, she lined her luscious lips, and then with a burgundy lipstick she filled them in.

For clothes the brunette chose a black halter dress that really showed off her sexy, fit, feminine silhouette, with a subtle "keyhole" opening leaving the center of her chest bare. With it, she wore a pair of black stiletto heels, topping it off with a black velvet coat that reached her waistline.

It was eight o'clock sharp, and Regina had just picked Emma up. The blonde had also decided to go with a black dress. Hers was had lace detailing on the back, and it barely reached her knees. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was in its natural curls, and even though she hated herself for it, the savior had even put on some makeup.

"You look... wow... Absolutely beautiful..." said Regina, almost at shock with her date's beauty. She stood there staring for a couple seconds before realizing what she was doing.

"You look...I don't think there's a word for how amazing you look tonight..."

The two women just looked at each other silently in adoration for a few seconds before the older woman helped the blonde into the car, and then got in and started driving.

"Where are we going?" asked Emma once Regina crossed the Storybrooke sign.

"Boston" responded Regina, smiling at the beaming smile on the blonde's face. "I've picked us a hotel, and we have the whole weekend to ourselves. I spoke to Mary-Margaret, and she has us covered. No phone calls, no anything. Just you, me and Boston.

Emma didn't respond. But from the corner of her eye, the brunette could see the glowing smile on the Emma's face, and that's all the response she needed.

"Tell me Emma … What was it like growing up in foster care?" asked Regina in an attempt to make conversation.

"It's… God it's terrible. Nobody cares. Drug addicts, drunks, violent people…They take you in, they use you as a servant and when you're bored they send you away…" the brunette could see a tear running down Emma's cheek.

"It's okay. It's all over now. You have Henry, your parents… You have me. I'm here for you…" The former Evil Queen held Emma's hand tightly as a symbol of her undying love for her. The blonde smiled, and she could feel something inside her change. It was something she'd never felt before. Safe. Somehow, _the Evil Queen,_ who for so long had been out to kill her, now made her feel safe.

"Ahem. Anyway…" Emma awkwardly tried to change the topic, "The great Regina Mills. What is the craziest thing you've ever done? Have you even ever been out of control? And I don't mean murdering loads of people in one night –before you go there-. I mean fun crazy. Like getting drunk and dancing from midnight till' eight in the morning… Or a secret rela- …Oh shit… Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up…"

"No it's okay. Daniel is in my past, and even though what happened to him was tragic, if it hadn't happened, I never would have met you" upon these words, Emma kissed Regina's cheek. "But on your other question, no. I've never done anything crazy. Growing up as a princess in the castle doesn't exactly give you that freedom. But this is my chance. You are my crazy thing" she smiled

"Well be prepared to have the time of your life then! I know just the place to go if you want dancing. I remember this one time…."

And so they continued exchanging stories, getting to know each other, for the two following hours until they reached Boston.

**Two hours later – Boston**

"Let's check into the hotel first, and then we can head to the club I was telling you about" Emma said getting out of the car.

"Hi, Mills, room for two?"

"Hi Ms. Mills, yes, you're in room 312, here's your room key. Breakfast is served from 7:00 to 11:00, checkout before 12 o'clock. We hope you have a wonderful stay."

"Thank you" answered Regina, taking the key and leading the way to the elevator. "Let's just leave our things and get going."

By eleven o'clock they were at the club sitting at the bar.

"What can I get you?" inquired the barman

"I'll take an appletini, and she'll have Long Island Regina answered quickly, not leaving Emma any time to respond.

"How did you know that was my drink?"

"I made an educated guess." The brunette gave a sultry smile, and handed the woman opposite her her drink.

"God, you are so sexy…" Emma closed her eyes and tilted her head back momentarily. Regina leaned in and kissed her. The blonde kissed her back and suddenly they were one again. Like the night before. Only this time it felt more real. More substantial. But once again, Regina pulled back. "Don't be in such a hurry. The night is young" she got up, hinting to the dance floor.

Thirty minutes into the music, the two women were dancing like one. Drink in hand, they were both putting all they had into dancing with each other. They shared a few looks. Emma didn't take her eyes off of Regina's, even for a second. Neither did the other woman. It was as if they were looking into each other's souls. Reading each other. Each respective woman explored the innermost emotions of the other. They didn't speak much. Just some words here and there. But their bodies were on fire. Their souls were exposed, and so were they.

It was pure magic. But there were no spells, curses, potions or anything of the sort involved. Because it was something much more powerful than that. Love. And they both knew it. They felt it in their cores, in their hearts. They were smiling at each other the whole time.

The music was louder at times, the beats went faster, slower… The genres varied. But with every melodic transition, the two women easily adapted their movement without even sparing a second. Song, after song, after song they moved as one. Everyone at the club was staring at the two women.

When a salsa song came on, every emotion they had toward each other, surfaced in the sensual dance. Every step, a sign that they were designed to be together. The delicate, yet raw way Emma's hands held each side of Regina's waist. The brunettes hand, on the back of her partner's head… It was a work of art coming to life in a Boston night club.

After the salsa, a romantic waltz followed, to finish off the night. That's when they focused on what they felt for each other. Without a single word, they told each other how in love they were. How neither could ever be complete again without the other. All this, just with their eyes, while dancing to a romantic waltz.

When the song ended, Regina's eyes turned purple. It was just a second, but long enough for Emma to notice. However she didn't mention it. As they walked out of the bar and walked back to the hotel, Regina took Emma's hand and held it.

"Thanks. I had an amazing time. Honestly, I've never really let go like that." Regina told Emma.

"Neither have I. It's amazing how much different an experience can be if you're with the right person." She tightened her grip on Regina's hand.

Once they were at the hotel, the two women took off their makeup and dresses, slipped on their nightgowns and got into bed. They turned to face each other…

"When the last song ended... Your eyes…They…Well they sort of…"

"Turned purple...? I know… "

"What is it? Is it a bad thing? Like the dark magic boiling inside of you or something?" Emma started to look concerned, but Regina stopped her.

"No… No, nothing like that. It's a good thing. I'll tell you some other time. But trust me… You don't need to worry…"

"Okay. I trust you." Emma said, with a smile, as she kissed the brunette on her cheek, and then her lips. Luscious as always, Regina's lips reciprocated the gesture as they got yet into another passionate kiss. Once again, the two women shared a tender kiss. But this time, they both knew they should leave it at that. Nothing more. At least not that night.

The next day wasn't nearly as exciting as the previous. Breakfast at the hotel, sightseeing around Boston (guided by Emma), lunch at some pizza place, and dinner at a nice restaurant. From morning to night the two women talked, exchanging stories from their lives, laughing… They enjoyed their differences. They learned about each other's worlds and how difficult it was, for both of them, growing up.

For dinner, Regina had made reservations at a really nice restaurant. They discussed what a relationship between them could be like, and if it could work out. After an hour, they decided that they should definitely go for it. They figured it all out. They were willing to sacrifice anything, and Henry definitely wouldn't mind. As for the rest of the town, well, who cares? Nobody could ruin what they had. Simply because it was meant to be.

When they got to the hotel that night, it was around midnight. Emma got in first and left her jacket on a chair. Regina closed the door and then turned, and stood with her back against it. When Emma turned to face Regina her heart raced, and she felt something pulsing between her legs.

"I need you Emma Swan. Do you want to spice up the rest of our night?" Regina's hands were now spread out all over the door in a «take me» manner, and her eyes were beaming. Emma was so turned on she could barely function. She walked towards the older woman and removed her jacket throwing it on the armchair behind her. The two headed toward the bed. With their lips locked they took off each other's clothes, tossing the garments on the floor. Regina was on top of Emma. The Evil Queen started gently gliding down the younger woman's body, kissing her neck, and then her chest. Both women were inhaling deeply, as if gasping for oxygen. The mayor continued kissing Emma, heading for her nipples, but still gliding down. She circled the blonde's breasts with the tip of her tongue, and again, glided down, all in one slick move. Finally, she got to Emma's core. Emma slowly opened her legs, granting access to her center.

Regina's tongue started out slow, on the sheriff's clit, with prestigious technique, as she made sure her partner was enjoying it as much as she was. Emma's head was tilted back, facing the ceiling, while her elbows were holding her up. At the precisely perfect moment Regina slid two fingers inside of her and continued to thrust them slowly, in and out, whilst circling her core with her tongue simultaneously.

"Oh my God!" Emma finally shouted after what seemed like ages of breathing deeply, trying to keep quiet. "Regina, oh my… oh…" and with that, the Queen thrust her fingers into the savior for one last time before she climaxed. They both exhaled deeply before Regina looked up, her eyes purple again. She slid back up and kissed Emma.

"The thing my eyes do? It only happens when a person with powerful magic realizes they're in love with the person they're meant for." Emma kissed her back and started to repay the favor by sliding down. She did exactly as her lover had to her, and it felt equally amazing. Better than the first time they'd been together that way. This time, there was a connection. There was love.

The next morning they woke up facing each other. When they opened their eyes ,and realized that what had happened the night before wasn't a dream, they smiled at each other. "Good morning" muttered Regina. "Sure is" responded the blonde wish a smile. "It's ten o'clock. Do you feel like breakfast?" the blonde was hoping to stay in bed for a while longer. "Nah… We'll pick something up on the way home" Regina approached Emma and they shared a warm kiss. They stayed in bed a while longer, snuggled up in each other, not speaking.

When they finally got up a while later, they packed their things and checked out of the hotel. They got into the car and started driving home.

"This was amazing Regina. I can't wait for date number two! But this time, you'll let me plan."

"Okay dear, but you know me… I'm hard to please…" , she smirked

"Really? 'Cause, that's not what you said last night…" both women laughed at that remark and Regina responded "You are perfect, Emma Swan. Do you know that?"


End file.
